


Born to die

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Suicide Attempt, pompier
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam, pompier volontaire, a déjà vu de nombreuses vies défiler devant ses yeux. Mais ce soir là, une force invisible l'attire et il ne peut détacher ses yeux de l'inconnu gisant devant lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Parce que je n'étais pas destiné à naître, et que la vie m'en a fait payé les conséquences.  
Chaque jour apparaît comme une épreuve, la vie me rouant de coups à chaque fois un peu plus.  
Je n'étais pas autorisé à vivre, il en était ainsi, on ne peut rien changer. J'ai essayé pourtant, de toutes mes forces, pour que ça cesse.   
Mais je n'avais pas ma place ici et mon destin l'a bien fait remarquer.   
Chacun à sa place sur Terre, une case bien définie, sauf moi. Il me manquait ma place, et je ne pouvais m'en faire une.  
Je ne pouvais exister, et le mal que j'ai subi en conséquence m'a condamné à me rendre à l'évidence.   
La vie n'a été qu'un poison qui m'a lentement consumé. Et il n'y a désormais plus d'issue.  
Et je ne suis pas désolé, pourquoi serait-on désolé d'essayer de se débarrasser d'une souffrance qui nous pèse?  
Parce que la vie ne m'en a pas laissé le choix, tout simplement.  
Adieu_

 

Le coeur de Liam battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il avait pourtant déjà vu de nombreuses atrocités depuis son engagement en tant que pompier volontaire, des vies perdues, des souffrances inconsiderables. Mais cette fois c'était différent. Ce n'était pas la même sensation. Était-ce parce que le jeune homme se trouvant devant lui avait environ le même âge que lui? Était-ce le fait que l'on puisse vouloir se retirer de la vie si jeune? Ou bien était-ce la souffrance immense se lisant sur son visage, émanant du plus profond de lui-même?

 

Le jeune pompier détailla l'homme allongé sur le brancard. Il était beau. Tellement qu'on eut dit un ange. Un ange déchu tombé sur Terre pour son plus grand malheur. Ses traits fins, sa peau halée et ses doux cils surmontant ses yeux alors fermés contrastaient avec la douleur se dégageant de lui. Et si la vie lui avait tout prit, elle l'avait néanmoins doté d'une beauté époustouflante. La main de Liam se serrait sur le papier froissé dans sa poche. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû le ramasser, finalement. Il se demandait ce que vivait le jeune homme pour qu'il puisse se sentir dévasté à ce point. 

 

Les sirènes du camion retentissaient dans ses oreilles, et cette fois ci il éprouvait un peu plus de peur qu'à l'accoutumée. Pourquoi? Liam n'aurait pu l'expliquer. Mais il espérait de tout son coeur qu'ils réussiraient à le sauver. Qu'ils arriveraient à temps. Quelque chose de puissant se dégageait du métis, quelque chose qui frappait Liam de plein fouet, et dont il ne pouvait se détacher. Le camion roulait à pleine vitesse, se rapprochant maintenant de l'hôpital.

"-Préparez-vous, on arrive, il faut faire vite!"

C'est avec un pincement au coeur que Liam empoigna le brancard. En effet, une fois dans l'hôpital, il n'aurait plus aucun pouvoir sur la vie du jeune homme. Il faudrait le laisser partir aux mains des médecins qui feraient, il l'espérait, tout leur possible. Et lui, il devrait repartir sauver d'autres vies, et ne plus jamais le revoir. Bien sûr, à chaque fois il s'inquiétait, mais cette fois, ne plus revoir son protégé lui semblait inconcevable. Il devait savoir.

Lorsqu'ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'hôpital, et qu'il dû laisser le brancard partir, son coeur se serra. Il eût juste le temps de voir son ange brun disparaître de son angle de vue, et sa gorge devint sèche. Il n'allait tout de même pas pleurer, pensa-t-il en lui-même. Les sentiments qui l'habitaient étaient nouveaux et le déconcertaient. Était-il devenu plus sensible? Impossible.

*

Une semaine. Une semaine et ce visage qui ne disparaissait pas de ses pensées. Il le hantait, ne cessait de réapparaître la journée, le soir, dans ses rêves. Liam avait cru que ça passerait vite, mais l'obsession ne faisait que croître. Il devait savoir ce qu'il était advenu de celui qui hantait ses nuits, et au plus vite. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de savoir. Il ne connaissait même pas son nom. Les soirs suivant sa "rencontre", il avait relu le papier froissé, et avait dû se contenir pour ne pas laisser passer les larmes menaçant de tomber. Pourquoi? Pourquoi ne se résoudrait il pas à le jeter, à ne plus y accorder d'importance? Il n'aurait pu l'expliquer. Il devait le voir. Savoir. Mais sur ce papier ne figurait aucune information concernant son auteur.   
Le jeune homme se sentait démuni. Il ne pouvait aller à l'hôpital et demander des nouvelles de quelqu'un dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom, ça aurait été suspect. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à admettre la vérité, à ne plus jamais le revoir. Mais il en était obligé, aucune autre solution n'apparaissait. 

 

La neige tombait sur Londres, illuminée pour les fêtes de noël. Liam remonta son col, laissant les flocons se poser délicatement sur son visage. Habituellement il se serait émerveillé devant ce spectacle, aurait prit le temps de regarder les passants en imaginant leur vie, les boutiques de luxe parées de milles éclats dans lesquelles il ne pouvait pas même s'acheter le plus abordable des articles. Il aurait rêvé, tout simplement, ce qu'inspirait cette période. Mais aujourd'hui son esprit était embrumé. Il ne pouvait pas. Une bourrasque glacée le ramena à ses esprits et il décida d'entrer dans un bar, loin de toute cette agitation, cette féerie trop utopique. Aucune décoration sur la devanture, et à l'intérieur, une simple guirlande lumineuse. L'espace était restreint, peu moderne, l'endroit presque désert faisait fuir la plupart des clients passant devant. Liam également, il y a quelques jours, ne s'y serait pas arrêté. C'était différent à présent.

Il s'installa, la tête ailleurs. Dehors, des passants pressaient le pas afin de rentrer avant la nuit, d'autres disparaissaient derrière les sacs remplis de futurs cadeaux, tout allait vite, trop vite. Plus que dans la tête du jeune homme, qui ne pouvait repenser à rien d'autre qu'au brancard disparaissant dans l'hôpital. Et s'il était trop tard?  
"-Excusez-moi, vous désirez?"  
Durant ses réflexions, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'un serveur se tenait devant lui depuis quelques minutes. Lorsque ses yeux se relevèrent vers son visage, Liam cru défaillir. Les yeux cernés, le teint pâle et l'air fatigué, l'homme devant lui n'était nul autre que celui qui hantait ses pensées. Il cligna des yeux, persuadé que son imagination lui jouait encore des tours, mais l'image ne changeait pas. Comment? Pourquoi? Comment pouvait-il se trouver ici alors qu'il y a quelques jours il semblait à deux doigts de sombrer? Il n'avait pourtant pas pu sortir de l'hôpital si tôt. Les pensées se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Liam qui ne comprenait plus rien. Le serveur appuya son regard, intrigué par le comportement de son client. Son regard, mon dieu, magnifique, Liam en fut subjugué. Il arborait néanmoins un air brisé, loin au fond, la lueur était éteinte, comme n'espérant plus rien, le regard de ceux qui ont tout perdu, qui n'attendent rien de personne ni de la vie. 

"-Désolé, un café s'il vous plaît" réussit à articuler péniblement le châtain.  
Et aussitôt il avait disparu, comme dans un songe. Pour réapparaître quelques minutes plus tard, la commande dans la main. Il était beau, terriblement, mais semblait également épuisé, prêt à défaillir.  
Liam ne savait que faire. Lui parler? Repartir, l'esprit encore plus torturé? Il devait faire quelque chose, il n'en aurait pas la chance deux fois. Mais avant qu'il aie pu élaborer un quelconque raisonnement, il remarqua qu'il se faisait tard. Le serveur commençait à baisser les stores, le bar fermait. Pris de cours, Liam laissa son règlement accompagné d'un généreux pourboire, et glissa dessous la lettre, celle qu'il gardait depuis des jours en permanence avec lui, accompagnée de son numéro de téléphone.  
Puis il sortit, un dernier regard lancé à l'intérieur.

 

Le froid et les flocons l'engourdirent dès sa sortie. Il continua à flâner devant les boutiques illuminées, tentant de réchauffer l'atmosphère trop froide qui régnait à l'extérieur. Avant de rentrer directement chez lui, une force le poussa à repasser une dernière fois devant le bar. Une fine pellicule de neige recouvrait maintenant le trottoir. Une silhouette sortait du bar. Le peu de lumière ne permit pas à Liam de déterminer à qui elle appartenait. Mais alors qu'il s'approchait, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri d'effroi. La silhouette venait de s'effondrer au sol. Il couru et s'agenouilla près du jeune homme, qui n'était qu'autre que le serveur. A première vue il avait été victime d'un malaise. Liam savait parfaitement comment agir. Après avoir vérifié qu'il était encore conscient, il lui demanda son adresse.

"-Je..." voyant que prononcer le moindre mot lui demandait un effort inconsidéré, le châtain décida de rechercher le portefeuille dans le manteau du métis. Il le trouva dans sa poche, et tomba sur sa carte d'identité. Zayn Malik. Désormais ce nom resterai gravé dans sa mémoire. Puis il tomba sur son adresse, un appartement situé à Hackney. L'un des quartiers les plus mal famés de Londres, heureusement à quelques pas du bar. Liam le souleva alors délicatement pour le porter. Il était si léger que c'en était inquiétant. Seuls quelques lampadaires éclairaient l'étrange marche. Liam était en réalité terrorisé, mais tentait de ne pas s'écouter, marchant dans la nuit noire, ignorant les ombres et bruits suspects. Le quartier semblait désert, ce qui lui donna quelques frissons. Accélérer le pas ne s'avérait pas chose aisée avec un poids dans les bras.

Arrivé à l'immeuble, il poussa un soupir de soulagement avant d'ouvrir à toute hâte la porte du hall à l'aide des clés trouvées dans la poche de Zayn, la porte grinça dans un vacarme assourdissant.Gravissant les marches grinçantes qui le conduiraient au deuxième étage, il du se rendre à l'évidence: son protégé ne devait pas posséder une richesse démesurée. Les murs gris pleins de trous et l'escalier sale en témoignaient. Liam n'avait jamais été un "gosse de riche", il possédait un simple petit appartement en résidence étudiante, et suivait des études de biologie, jamais il ne s'était considéré comme avantagé, surtout par rapport aux étudiants de son école. Mais là, il se sentit peu fier de s'en plaindre régulièrement. Car par rapport à cet immeuble le sien semblait prestigieux. Les toiles d'araignées probablement présente depuis plusieurs années ornaient le plafond et il fallait redoubler d'adresse pour ne pas tomber sur les marches inégales.

 

Arrivé devant la porte, il lu le nom affiché aux cotés de la sonnette, que l'on pouvait difficilement déchiffrer : Zayn Malik. Il ne s'était pas trompé. La porte s'ouvrit sur ce qu'on ne pouvait pas nommer décemment un appartement, mais plutôt une simple pièce comprenant le strict nécessaire, ainsi qu'une unique porte menant à une chambre peu spacieuse. Après l'avoir allongé sur son lit et s'être assuré que tout allait bien, le jeune homme ne sut que faire. Devait-il le laisser ainsi et repartir chez lui? Ou attendre qu'il se réveille et risquer de lui provoquer la peur de sa vie? Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, contre laquelle il appuya son visage afin de discerner la rue. Un nuage de buée s'étala contre la vitre, tant l'appartement était mal chauffé. La nuit noire qui enveloppait la ville le dissuada de rentrer chez lui en retraversant tout Londres. Il retourna dans le salon, examinant la pièce. Son regard se posa alors sur le canapé, posé contre un mur. Petit et peu confortable, mais Liam se résigna à rester là. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui adviendrait de lui ensuite. Aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait trouver comme explication valable. Et aucune idée de qui était réellement la personne dans l'appartement duquel il passerait la nuit. Après tout cela pouvait très bien être un dangereux psychopathe? Fou. Il avait dû devenir fou. Il lui semblait que son cerveau ne pouvait réfléchir convenablement, avec tout les événements survenus dernièrement. Mais la fatigue ne tarda pas à le prendre et l'empêcher de s'inquiéter plus longtemps.

 

*

La lumière du soleil passait à travers l'unique fenêtre, éclairant le visage de Zayn qui ouvrit les yeux. Il était allongé dans son lit, dans son appartement, pourtant il lui sembla que quelque chose n'était pas habituel. Il ne pouvait dire ce qu'il avait fait la veille au soir, et se trouvait tout habillé dans son lit. Il cligna des yeux avant de découvrir l'heure : huit heures trente. La panique le prit soudain, en effet il était en retard au travail de plus d'une heure, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé et lui coûterait probablement cher. Tentant de se lever, une douleur importante se manifesta à l'arrière de sa tête, comme si on lui avait asséné un coup de massue. Il fut contraint de se recoucher aussitôt. Ses yeux balayèrent la pièce, lorsqu'il remarqua soudain de l'agitation dans la pièce voisine. Sa porte entrouverte, il put distinguer un homme qui se trouvait là, de dos, torse-nu, visiblement entrain de se faire un café, ce qui provoqua un vent de panique chez le jeune homme : qui était-il? Comment était-il rentré? Que s'était-il passé? Le métis ne comprenait plus rien, sa tête lui faisait encore mal, il devait probablement être dans un rêve. Il admira le torse parfaitement musclé de l'intrus, avant que ses yeux se ferment pour l'emporter dans un sommeil profond. Oui, il était définitivement dans un rêve.

Seulement, lorsque, une heure plus tard, ses yeux se rouvrirent, rien n'avait changé. Sa tête lui faisait toujours atrocement mal. Il était maintenant assez réveillé pour se rendre compte que tout s'avérait bien réel. "C'est quoi ce bordel!" parvint-il à marmonner en essayant de se lever, en vain. Son manteau se trouvait à portée de main, et il glissa sa main dans sa poche afin de prendre son téléphone portable pour savoir l'heure. C'est alors qu'il tomba sur le papier. Tout lui revint soudain en mémoire : le client du bar, le papier qu'il avait laissé, son papier. Rien n'était cohérent. Comment sa lettre avait-elle pu se retrouver entre les mains d'un inconnu?

Zayn sursauta lorsque la porte s'entrouvrit, laissant apparaître le visage d'un homme, qui devait avoir environ le même âge que lui, tenant un café à la main. C'était le client du bar. Il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir convenablement, son coeur accéléra, la peur le submergea. Que faisait il là et qu'étaient ses intentions? Le jeune homme s'avança, hésitant.  
"Salut, je, euh...Bon je pense qu'avant toute chose, je te dois quelques explications, avant que tu n'appelle la police ou quoi que ce soit. Je suis désolé d'avance pour toutes les choses qui vont suivre, je n'ai jamais demandé à ce que ça arrive, c'est juste...Je sais pas, ça a été comme un tourbillon tu vois? Non tu vois pas. Ca m'a emporté, et je n'ai rien pu arrêter. Par où commencer...Alors, déjà si je suis ici, c'est qu'hier tu as fait un malaise et ...Non, en fait, il faut que je commence par le début."  
Zayn esquissa un sourire et sa peur disparu en partie, le châtain semblait aussi déstabilisé que lui, ce qui apparaissait comme un point positif.  
"Par le début...Alors voilà. Je suis pompier. Tu va me dire, qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre que je sois pompier, le fait est que je suis là, à neuf heures du mat' dans ton appartement alors que je n'ai à priori aucune raison d'y être. Ouais, en fait je suis pompier, et il y a quelques jours, j'ai été appelé en urgence, comme souvent. Une tentative de suicide. Sauf que voilà, c'était toi."

Le métis frissonna à ces mots. Son visage se raidit.  
"Et...Je suis tombé sur le papier. J'aurais pas dû, mais je l'ai emmené. J'ai, j'ai juste pas pu décrocher des mots que tu avait écrit, c'est comme..Ca me frappait de plein fouet. Dès que j'ai laissé partir le brancard dans l'hôpital, un sentiment étrange m'a habité. J'avais peur, peur pour toi alors que je ne te connais même pas. Ton visage ne sortait pas de ma tête. Parfois, je relisais tes mots le soir, et ça me rendait terriblement triste. Et là, quelques jours plus tard, je t'ai retrouvé à ce bar. Ne crois pas que je te suis, c'était un pur hasard. Et en sortant du bar, tu as fait un malaise, alors je t'ai ramené chez toi. Oui j'ai un peu fouillé dans tes poches pour avoir tes clés, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. Et je suis resté, je ne pouvais pas partir en ne sachant pas ce qu'il allait advenir de toi. Alors maintenant, je suis là, en face de toi, et je me rends compte que peut-être c'était qu'une énorme connerie depuis le début. Je t'ai apporté du café, tiens. Et maintenant, je vais simplement m'en aller et te laisser reprendre ta vie normale. J'aurais jamais dû faire tout ça. Je suis désolé...Zayn."

Le-dit Zayn observait Liam, abasourdi. Il n'avait pas loupé un mot de son discours, et se demandait toujours si tout était bien réel. Il ne put prononcer un mot, et regarda le châtain prendre sa veste, et s'arrêter juste avant la porte, se retournant :  
"A moins que tu veuilles que je reste." Il observa le jeune homme allongé dans son lit, qui ne prononçait toujours pas un mot.  
"-Je...Désolé c'est absurde, non,  
-Si."  
Le métis avait prononcé mot sans réfléchir, ou peut-être était-il sorti tout seul de sa bouche, avec un calme et une autorité impressionnante. Liam avait stoppé tout mouvement, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu, et le regardait maintenant. Leurs regards se croisèrent, le mot resta en suspend un instant.  
"-Reste."

Dans la tête de Liam, ce fut une explosion d'émotions. Vous savez, lorsque dans les jeux télévisés, il ne reste plus qu'une réponse, que c'est la bonne, et que la joie explose après le suspens. Lorsqu'au foot un but est marqué à la dernière minute et permet la victoire inespérée. Jamais Liam n'aurait imaginé ce mot sortir de la bouche de son hôte. Qui dirait "reste" à un inconnu qui vient de déblatérer une histoire incompréhensible et incroyable. Qui le croirait? Qui lui accorderait sa confiance? Ce matin là, Zayn l'avait fait. L'avantage lorsqu'on a tout perdu, c'est que l'on a plus rien à perdre. Zayn faisait partie de ceux-là, il avait tout perdu. Et plus rien à perdre, alors il ne pouvait se résigner à laisser partir celui qui l'avait probablement sauvé.

"-C'est plutôt moi qui devrait être désolé, lâcha finalement Zayn.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Pour t'avoir entraîné là dedans.   
-Tu n'as rien à voir avec ça. Enfin si, mais c'est moi qui ait choisi de venir ici."  
Zayn était désormais assis sur son lit, les deux jeunes hommes se dévisageaient, ne sachant que dire ou faire.  
"-J'avoue que là je suis un peu perdu. Je ne comprends pas tout ce qu'il m'arrive.  
-Moi non plus je te rassure!"   
Ils sourirent. Chacun se perdit dans le sourire de l'autre, sans en avoir réellement conscience.  
"-Attends, tu as dit qu'il était neuf heures?  
-Oui  
-Mon dieu, je vais être en retard au travail !   
-Attends, tu comptais vraiment aller travailler dans ton état?  
-Si je n'y vais pas je vais me faire virer, je n'aurais plus rien.  
-Mais tu es sorti quand de l'hôpital?  
-Bah...Avant-hier.  
-C'est de la folie! Tu as besoin de repos! Tu n'aurais même pas dû y aller hier.  
-Sauf que c'est déjà un miracle que je ne me sois pas fait viré avant, donc je suis obligé d'y retourner.  
-Attends, il n'en est pas question, je vais m'en occuper.  
-T'en occuper?" Lança Zayn avec un regard interrogateur.  
"-Je vais appeler ton patron et tout arranger.  
-Pourquoi tu ferais ça?" Le métis semblait désormais inquiet.  
"-Pour t'aider.  
-Pourquoi je te croirais? Personne ne m'a jamais aidé." prononça-t-il sur la défensive.  
"-J'ai traversé un quartier pourri en pleine nuit avec ton poids sur les épaules, je suis resté là, je suis d'ailleurs entrain de louper ma dernière journée de cours avant les vacances, pour toi. Pour t'aider. Je te jure que je ne veux que ça.  
-Personne n'a jamais rien fait pour moi, alors qu'un parfait inconnu le fasse, ça me surprend."

 

Liam sentit la tristesse dans son regard, un peu de haine aussi, mais ne pouvait l'interroger à ce propos.  
"-Désolé, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te dis ça, tu t'en fiche. Mais en tout cas c'est peine perdue d'appeler mon patron, un autre a sûrement déjà pris ma place à l'heure qu'il est.  
-Non, je ne m'en fou pas."  
Le châtain ne savait pas vraiment comment agir. Un silence s'installa entre eux, puis Liam posa simplement sa main sur l'épaule de Zayn, avant de designer du doigt le papier posé sur la table de nuit.  
"-Et si tu veux parler de...ça, je suis là.  
-Je t'ai déjà causé assez de souci comme ça, je ne vais pas en plus te raconter ma vie, c'est inutile et ça te fera perdre ton temps. Le mieux est peut-être que tu rentres chez toi finalement." Déclara le jeune homme d'un air triste.  
"-Non, j'ai besoin de comprendre, et je ne veux pas que tu recommence.  
-La vérité est que tu ne peux rien changer. Quand tu sera parti, tout redeviendra comme avant.  
-Comme avant...Comment?  
-Je ne veux plus vivre Liam."  
Un poignard enfoncé dans le coeur. Voilà ce que ressentait Liam à cet instant. Comment pouvait-on seulement dire ça? Pourquoi? 

"-Quand je suis né, je n'étais pas voulu. Ni par ma mère ni par mon père. J'étais un "accident" comme on les appelle. C'est drôle non? Dès le début c'était mal parti. Mon père est parti et je ne l'ai jamais connu. C'est peut-être mieux comme ça après tout. Ma mère, elle, me détestait de tout son être, dès le début. Ma soeur était la meilleure, adulée et choyée par ma mère, tandis que moi je devais réaliser toutes les tâches de la maison. Je prenais toujours pour les bêtises de ma soeur, j'étais constamment insulté de moins que rien, d'ordure, je me sentais minable. Je ne faisais jamais les choses assez bien et je n'étais jamais à la hauteur alors que je faisais de mon mieux. J'ai été rabaissé, sans cesse. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Au collège et au lycée, j'étais également insulté, humilié, frappé, parce que j'étais gay. Les autres me haïssaient, j'étais considéré comme un malade dont il ne fallait pas s'approcher. J'avais mal. Les mots peuvent faire plus mal que les coups. Car le soir, lorsque je rentrais, je n'avais personne à en parler et je continuais à me faire rabaisser. Je n'avais personne. Seul. Prisonnier de moi-même. Je me disais que ça s'arrangerait, qu'un jour je partirai et tout irait mieux. Lorsque ma mère a apprit que j'étais gay elle m'a viré de la maison. Tout simplement. J'étais seul, encore plus. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça fait de n'avoir plus rien, plus personne à quoi se raccrocher. Je te passe les détails. J'ai trouvé un boulot en tant que serveur dans un bar miteux, je n'avais ni diplôme ni de quoi financer des études. C'était dur, de plus en plus dur, il fallait que je vienne de plus en plus tôt, de plus en plus tard, jusqu'à ce que le patron m'annonce qu'il allait probablement me virer parce que je ne travaillais pas assez. C'en était trop. C'est ce soir là que j'ai décidé d'en finir. Qui me pleurerait de toute façon? Mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. Je suis sorti de l'hôpital et la seule chose que je pouvais faire était reprendre le travail, alors je suis retourné au bar. J'étais mal c'est vrai mais après tout j'ai été mal toute ma vie pourquoi ça aurait changé? Tout le monde me hait, me juge, me repousse. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour ça? Je ne demande pas d'être riche ou adulé. Je ne demande même pas d'être heureux. Qu'est-ce que c'est le bonheur après tout? Je veux juste être en paix."

 

Des larmes traçaient désormais un sillage glacé sur le visage de Liam. Zayn lui, ne pleurait pas. Il avait arrêté de pleurer depuis bien longtemps.   
Le métis posa sa main sur l'épaule du châtain.  
"-Je suis désolé.  
-Désolé de quoi?  
-Désolé d'être un moins que rien, de rater tout ce que je fais, de t'avoir fait pleurer.   
-Je t'interdis de dire ça. Tu n'as pas le droit d'être désolé, désolé de ce que tu es.  
-Pourtant je suis obligé. Je suis la pire personne qui existe.  
-Arrête. Tu n'as jamais rien fait de mal.  
-Si, j'ai existé." Les larmes du châtain ne cessaient de ruisseler le long de ses joues. Il éprouvait tellement de douleur, il avait mal pour le métis, terriblement mal.   
"-Et c'est la meilleure chose que tu aie eu à faire. Comment peux-tu seulement penser que c'était un crime? Comment peux-tu penser que tu ne méritais pas de vivre? Comment peux-tu imaginer que tu es un monstre?  
-Car lorsqu'on te le répète, jour après jour, lorsque tu n'entends que ça, inlassablement, de tout le monde, tu finis par y croire. Par en être persuadé.  
-Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment les gens peuvent émettre tant de haine, peuvent être si cruels. Maintenant c'est moi qui éprouve de la haine envers eux. J'ai tellement mal. Je ne peux pas te dire que je comprends tout ce que tu as vécu, car je ne l'ai jamais vécu. Mais la vérité est que j'ai mal, terriblement mal pour toi. Et je sais que ça ne changera rien au passé, mais je te jure que maintenant, je serai là. Tout va s'arranger, je te le promets."

 

Et il le pensait. Sincèrement. Mais pourquoi Zayn l'aurait-il cru?


	2. I'm humble because I know what it feels like to be at the bottom and have nobody, no friends, no nothing, nobody believing in me, no look at me.

La fumée du café que tenait Liam s'évaporait lentement le long de la fenêtre, derrière laquelle on pouvait apercevoir les arbres recouverts d'une neige fine. La période de Noël était celle durant laquelle Londres resplendissait le plus, sous les lumières et les parures festives. C'était pendant ces moments que Liam ne regrettait pas d'avoir quitté Wolverhampton et sa famille pour venir étudier dans la capitale. Son regard se posa sur son canapé, dans lequel dormait paisiblement Zayn. Ca non plus, il ne le regrettait pas. Pour l'instant. Il ne savait pas où tout ça le mènerait, il n'expliquait toujours pas ce qu'il l'avait poussé à agir ainsi, ni ce qui le fascinait dans cet homme, et ne l'expliquerait sans doute jamais.

Voilà une semaine que le brun habitait chez le châtain, après avoir été viré de son boulot et de son appartement. Liam n'avait pu se résoudre à le laisser seul. D'ordinaire sage et réfléchi, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde et accueilli Zayn chez lui sans demander l'avis de personne, et lui avait trouvé un travail au bar de sa fac où il manquait justement du personnel, afin d'aider Niall, le serveur principal. Aussitôt la nouvelle s'était répandue à la fac qu'un nouveau serveur plutôt beau-gosse avait été embauché, ce qui ne manquait pas d'attiser la jalousie de Liam, notamment quand les filles tournaient trop près de lui. Mais après tout Zayn ne lui appartenait pas, et il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça.   
Le châtain se hâta de se préparer pour partir en cours, il commençait à huit heures alors que le travail de Zayn ne débutait qu'à neuf heures. Un dernier regard pour son protégé tranquillement endormi le fit sourire, et lui rappela qu'il ne regrettait définitivement pas de l'avoir aidé. Voir sa gueule d'ange tout les matins avant de partir faisait partie des choses qui rendaient Liam heureux, simplement.

 

*

 

"-Ça c'est bien passé aujourd'hui?"  
Juste une phrase. Que Zayn entendait désormais tout les soirs, mais qu'il n'avait jamais entendu de sa vie. Une simple phrase qui lui montrait que désormais il n'était plus seul. Une phrase banale qui lui réchauffait pourtant le coeur.  
"-Oui, super, Niall est vraiment cool. D'ailleurs, il faut qu'on parle à propos de ça...  
-Non, s'il te plaît, on va pas revenir à cette discussion  
-Ecoute, tu m'as trouvé un job de rêve, tu fais tellement de choses pour moi, je veux pas que tu te fasse d'illusion, je pourrais jamais te rendre tout ce que tu me donne et je me sens mal par rapport à ça  
-Arrête de trop penser, je n'attends rien en retour, je fais juste ça pour toi." Répliqua le châtain, plantant son regard dans le sien et lui souriant sincèrement.   
Il le trouvait tellement adorable et ça lui crevait le coeur tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Zayn, qui lui sourit en retour et mon dieu, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour ce sourire.

La sonnette retentit, ce qui interrompit les pensées de Liam, et il se dirigea vers la porte.  
"-ça doit être Louis."   
Le châtain avait prévu de présenter Zayn à l'un de ses meilleurs amis, qu'il connaissait depuis le lycée. Il espérait que tout se passerait bien, même s'il n'en doutait pas. Louis était quelqu'un d'avenant, plein d'humour, et il était persuadé que le courant passerait bien entre eux deux. Tout sourire, il ouvrit à son ami. Seulement, il s'était préparé à tout, sauf à ce qui allait suivre. Louis entra puis le salua, et se tourna vers le métis. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et ce fut comme si le temps était suspendu. Un silence pesant planait. Liam ne comprenait pas. Visiblement, ils se connaissaient. Il n'osa rien dire. Zayn restait figé. Louis brisa le silence, aussi choqué que son homologue.

"-Z-zayn? C'est pas possible...Je...Je suis désolé." Il ne trouvait plus les mots. Le brun lui, restait silencieux. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il ne serait jamais en paix avec son passé. Ce n'était plus du hasard, le destin s'acharnait contre lui.   
Louis reprit ses esprits, et put enfin parler.

"-Liam, je te dois des explications. Et à toi aussi Zayn, d'ailleurs. Au collège j'étais un connard. Je faisais partie d'une bande, menée par une terreur de la pire espèce. J'étais tombé dans ses griffes, et je ne pouvais plus en sortir, au risque d'être humilié, alors je préférais me fondre dans la masse, et être le bourreau plutôt que la victime. Javais pas choisi de faire tout ça. Josh dirigeait tout, il dictait nos actes. Et moi je ne me rendais pas compte à l'époque. On l'a insulté, menacé, et je m'en veux tellement. Ce n'est qu'après que je me suis rendu compte des dommages que je causais. Mais il était trop tard. J'aurais tellement aimé revenir en arrière. Après au lycée, je n'étais plus avec Josh, et j'ai pu redevenir moi même. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Harry, et que je me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'arrête d'agir comme les autres le voulaient mais plutôt comme moi je le pensais. Il m'a aidé à changer. Je ne le remercierai jamais assez pour ça.  
Si tu savais comme je m'en suis voulu, Zayn. Je suis désolé. Je sais que ça ne changera rien, tu n'as pas à accepter mes excuses, tu peux m'en vouloir toute ta vie. Mais je suis désolé quand même."

Zayn ne répondait rien. Il essayait d'assimiler tout ce qui lui arrivait. Il savait que les gens pouvaient changer, et voulait croire Louis. S'il était ami avec Liam, c'était forcément que ce n'était pas un monstre. Bien qu'il ne pouvait le pardonner tout de suite, il pouvait essayer de le comprendre et de prendre du recul. Suite à tout ce qu'il avait subi, Zayn n'aurait dû éprouver que de la haine. Qu'une haine grandissante, pour tout être humain qu'il croisait. Il n'aurait plus dû espérer un jour quelqu'un pouvait ne pas le haïr. Il n'aurait même plus dû croire en personne, et en plus de la haine, nourrir une peur farouche à l'égard du monde entier. Et pourtant, bien que la méfiance soit là, le jeune homme n'éprouvait aucune haine. Il était prêt à accepter, presque à pardonner. C'était ce qui avait fasciné Liam. Cette bonté naturelle, émanant de lui-même, cette gentillesse qui ne s'était pas amenuisée au fil des coups que lui avait fait subir la vie. C'était ce qui faisait de lui une personne exceptionnelle.Une personne que, il en était presque sûr à présent, Liam aimait.  
Louis reprit la parole.

"-Je t'ai jamais rien dit Liam, parce que j'ai honte de ça, et je voulais repartir sur des bases nouvelles. J'espère juste que tu m'en veux pas.  
-Non, j'ai juste un peu de mal à réaliser tout ça, mais je sais que tu es un mec bien, tout le monde à le droit à une deuxième chance."

 

*

 

Il était à peine 18 heures et pourtant la nuit enveloppait à présent la ville. A travers la vitre du bar, Zayn apercevait les derniers étudiants qui rentraient chez eux, sous la lumière des lampadaires. Il allait fermer, puis attendrait Liam qui passerait le chercher pour rentrer chez lui, comme chaque soir.  
Alors qu'il rangeait les derniers verres, le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant attira son attention. A cette heure-ci, plus personne ne venait. Était-ce Liam qui rentrait plus tôt? Il se retourna, découvrant l'inconnu qui se tenait derrière le bar. Probablement un étudiant, brun, arborant une barbe de quelques jours, Zayn se demanda ce qu'il venait faire à cette heure ci. Il lui semblait l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais il n'aurait su dire où. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit sa voix que son sang se glaça. Cette voix, il la reconnaissait pour l'avoir entendue des centaines de fois. Cette voix ne le ramenait qu'à des mauvais souvenirs.  
"-Alors c'est donc vrai ce qu'on dit? C'est toi la tapette qui sert au bar maintenant?"

Il avait beaucoup changé physiquement. Mais apparemment pas mentalement.  
Mais cette fois ci, Zayn ne se laisserait pas faire. Il n'attendrait pas, impassible, que les mots le heurtent, le brûlent, le réduisant en miettes. Du temps s'était écoulé, et il était désormais prêt à faire face.  
"-Ta gueule Josh. Je te jure que si je n'étais pas encore en service je te mettrais mon point dans la gueule.  
-Ah, parce que tu as des couilles maintenant? Vas-y, j'attends. Tu serais même pas capable de lever le petit doigt. Je ne me rappelle pas de toi comme étant un foudre de guerre, à l'époque tu ne ripostais pas quand je te mettais la tête sur...Aïe!" Son bras venait de craquer dans un bruit sourd.

"-Moi je suis pas en service."  
Et ce n'était pas Zayn l'auteur de cette attaque, mais Louis, qu'il n'avait même pas vu arriver. Ayant aperçu Josh à l'intérieur de la boutique, il s'était empressé d'entrer, car il savait que cela ne présageait rien de bon. A présent maintenu par les deux bras, le dénommé Josh ne semblait pas se démonter pour autant. 

"-Louis? Ca faisait longtemps dis donc. Alors comme ça toi aussi maintenant tu es de leur côté?" Un autre craquement.   
"-Je préfère être de leur côté comme tu dis que de traîner avec des ordures comme toi."  
Josh avait mal, pourtant il ne faiblissait pas. Zayn était contre toute forme de violence habituellement, mais là, il l'avait mérité. Ce n'était rien par rapport à la souffrance que lui avait ressenti durant toutes ces années. Alors il ne chercha pas à arrêter Louis. Seulement, voyant que les mots ne marchaient pas, Josh se dégagea violemment de l'étreinte de Louis.   
"-Je crois que vous avez oublié à qui vous avez à faire. Vous croyiez vraiment pouvoir me maîtriser? Pauvres naïfs. Vous me dégoûtez. Je vais vous le faire payer."  
Il s'approcha dangereusement de Zayn. Louis allait intervenir lorsque une voix l'interrompit.  
"-Dégage de là tout de suite!"  
Liam. Et Zayn ne sut vraiment pourquoi, mais la simple vue de son sauveur lui apporta une chaleur réconfortante. Une sensation de sécurité, de soulagement s'empara de lui.   
Josh haussa un sourcil, étonné, mais nullement effrayé.  
"-C'est qui lui encore? Tu te prends pour qui à me donner des ordres?" Et il s'approcha encore, comme pour le provoquer.

"-Si tu te casse pas tout de suite c'est moi qui te fais partir."  
Froid. Ferme. Sans appel. Le ton de Liam ne laissait pas place à la discussion. Pourtant Josh eut l'audace de répondre.  
"-Aah mais je vois, c'est son petit copain qui vient au secours de son prince comme un preux chevalier! Comme c'est mignon." Déclara-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux.  
Il n'aurait pas dû. Le coup était parti. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Il se tenait le nez qui commençait à saigner. Non pas que dire que Zayn était son petit copain déplaisait à Liam, mais il n'avait pas supporté ses provocations incessantes.  
"-C'est pas mon copain, et tu te casse maintenant."  
Et ça lui fit un peu mal de dire la première partie de la phrase. Il poussa Josh sans ménagement jusqu'à la porte.   
"-T'avise pas de t'approcher encore une fois de lui, compris?" Cette fois l'autre n'osa pas répondre. Il partit rapidement, sans un regard, se tenant toujours le nez.

Zayn était encore un peu sous le choc. Sous le choc de voir comme Liam avait agi pour lui. Il ne savait pas si c'était du bonheur qu'il ressentait à cette idée, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éprouver un peu de fierté lorsqu'il avait vu Liam. Louis, lui, n'en revenait toujours pas.   
"-Ce que tu lui as mis! Je t'avais jamais vu comme ça!" fit-il, mi amusé.  
En effet, Liam était toujours d'un pacifisme déroutant. Mais là, ça avait été le total opposé du Liam que Louis connaissait. Zayn devait vraiment compter.  
Liam ne semblait lui pas amusé, il s'était étonné lui-même et se demandait comment il avait pu être aussi ferme. Mais lorsqu'il avait vu le métis il n'avait pourtant pas hésité une seconde. Il ne savait plus vraiment où il en était. Zayn lui faisait perdre la tête. Et il en était heureux.

"-Ca va Zayn?" fit Louis  
"-Ouais, ouais..." Il semblait ailleurs.  
Il ferma le bar, puis ils sortirent tout trois, sous la neige qui virevoltait dans la nuit, à la lumière des lampadaires.   
"-J'avais dit que je rejoignais Harry à 18h, il doit s'inquiéter, j'y vais les gars. Si vous avez besoin de moi vous savez où je suis." Déclara Louis, leur souriant chaleureseument.  
Alors qu'il allait partir, Zayn parla.  
"-Louis...  
-Oui?  
-Merci." C'était sincère, et le châtain en fut touché.  
"-C'est normal." Il lui fit une accolade, franche et amicale, avant de partir dans la nuit.

 

Liam et Zayn partirent en marchant côte à côte, encore un peu sonnés de l'altercation. Le châtain ne savait que dire, alors il prononça la première chose à laquelle il pensa.  
"-Je suis désolé.  
-Hein? De quoi? C'est plutôt moi qui t'ai mis dans cette galère, tu aurais pu être blessé.  
-De ne pas être arrivé plus tôt, et ... Je ne sais pas, je pensais qu'avec moi tu serais en sécurité, mais ça m'a fait mal de voir que je ne pouvais pas forcément toujours te protéger. Je voulais que tu sois heureux." Les mots sortaient sans qu'il ait pu les contrôler. Ils venaient ainsi, tels qu'ils les pensait.

"-Arrête, tu as fait beaucoup. C'est aussi à moi de me défendre tout seul.  
-J'ai vu que ça t'avais touché. Je veux plus que tu aie mal. Tu as déjà trop souffert. Je voudrais ne pas être impuissant.  
-Tu n'es pas impuissant! Oui, ça m'a touché, parce que c'est comme si mon passé me poursuivait, et que, où que j'aille, je ne pourrais jamais vraiment recommencer de zéro, il y aura toujours quelque chose pour raviver mes souffrances. Avec Louis j'avais pensé que les gens changeaient, mais apparemment pas tous. Et ce n'est pas le cas de ce monstre. Mais il faut que je fasse avec, que je fasse face à mon passé, pour l'envoyer définitivement balader. Et tu m'aides à ça, je ne pourrais pas le faire tout seul. Si tu savais le bonheur que j'ai ressenti lorsque tu lui as tenu tête. Pour moi. Jamais personne n'a jamais rien fait pour moi. Et là, tu arrives, et tu chamboule tout. Ca me fait me sentir tellement bien. Je ne pourrais jamais te donner un millième de ce que tu m'as donné, et ça me rend fou. Tu mériterais tellement de choses que je pourrais jamais t'offrir. Je suis désolé pour ça." Il avait décidé de parler sans se mettre de barrière, de révéler ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Liam en était touché, tellement qu'il ne savait que répondre. Ils étaient désormais arrêtés sous un lampadaire, les flocons se posant délicatement sur eux. 

"-Je...Tu es merveilleux Liam. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi. Je ne suis rien. Tu m'aides tellement. J'ai peur que tu te rendes compte que je n'en vaut pas la peine.  
-C'est toi qui est exceptionnel. C'est pour ça que je fais ça pour toi. Tu mérites même encore mieux." Et leurs mots les touchaient en plein coeur. Les yeux dans les yeux, ce qu'ils éprouvaient à cet instant était inexplicable. Et Zayn s'approcha doucement de Liam, déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Liam qui ne bougeait pas, tant l'étonnement était grand. Il en avait rêvé, tant que ça lui paraissait surréaliste. Impossible. Il ne pouvait le réaliser. Ne voyant aucune réaction de sa part, il se retira aussitôt, bafouillant :  
"-Je suis désolé, je pensais que... je voulais pas.

-Je veux que tu me promettes que tu ne me dises plus jamais que tu es désolé." Répondit Liam en souriant, s'avançant pour l'embrasser délicatement. Le métis ressentait une joie immense mêlée à de la passion, et le baiser s'approfondit. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux, sous les flocons, dans la nuit noire. Et malgré ça on pouvait voir toute l'émotion que leur procurait ce baiser, des sensations inégalables et grandissantes que ressentaient les deux amants. Ils se séparèrent le sourire au lèvres. Un vrai sourire, plein d'amour et de complicité.  
"-Tu ne voulais pas?" prononça Liam, reprenant les mots qu'avait prononcé le métis plus tôt.  
"-Si, je le voulais de tout mon coeur" Répondit-il, prenant délicatement la main du châtain dans la sienne, le sourire ne le quittant pas. Ils partirent ainsi, main dans la main, une multitude d'émotions les submergeant. L'un sauvé, l'autre sauveur, tous deux ayant autant besoin de l'un que l'autre. Cette année, Noël serait différent pour Liam. Très différent. Un ange lui était tombé du ciel.

____________________________________________________________

 

_Je voudrais passer mes lèvres sur tes blessures, faire courir mes rêves sur tes fêlures,  
donner du poids a tout ce vent qui malmène nos coeurs battants._


End file.
